pokemonarenaxfandomcom-20200213-history
Bosses
In the future, bosses will be added to the game. No, these aren't the KILL-DR-AND-MAKE-HIM-GIVE-YOU-BADGE type of bosses, these will be non-player controlled. Most of these boss fights will also replace the old legendary sticker-badge hunting. Also, SPOILER ALERT. Don't read ahead if you don't want to ruin the game for yourself. 'Armored Mewtwo' -First phase: Teleports around arena while spamming Shadow Ball. -Second phase(When armor is cracked a little): Sends in Blastoisetwo, Charizardtwo, and Venusaurtwo to fight with him. Still teleports around and spamming stuff. -Third phase(Armor is broken and clones are defeated): Uses Psycho Cut and Confusion. -Fourth phase: ??? 'Shadow Lugia' -Idea by midgetman0001 - Battle Sequence: Shadow Lugia will be on the ground for most of the fight. It uses a move after every 5 - 10 seconds. It has a fairly easy to hit speed. Uses a specific moveset until one third of it's health is depleted. After it is depleted, it gains speed and it uses a different moveset until the second third of it's health is depleted. Once that part of it's health is depleted, it starts to fly, which gives it even more speed, and then it uses the same moves as last time, but much more different looking and more powerful. To defeat this form, you must hit it mid-flight to knock it back on the ground. You can then attack it as long as it is on the ground. Attack it as much as you can, because after 10 - 20 seconds or so, it will start to fly again. - First Moveset: Shadow Storm, Shadow Ball, Shadow Rush - Second Moveset: Shadow Blast, Shadow Down, Shadow Pulse - Improvements to Second Moveset: Shadow Blast (Larger Blast), Shadow Down (Greater range), Shadow Pulse (Three pulses instead of one) - What Arena it Appears in: Tall Tower (The same one from Pokemon XD: Gale of Darkness preferrably). Once at the top, you must place the Shadow Wing on a pedestal to trigger the appearance of a portal. Go inside the portal to face Shadow Lugia. 'Red's Eevee' -Idea by mike12833 -Location: Preferably a kind of cave that can be "locked" ( prevents ppl from coming in and killing boss taking whatever you might would get for killing boss ) by lock i mean using the "Party" system to make it so only the team members can go in till boss is defeated. -Boss Fight: At the start of the fight it is a normal looking eevee at least that is what players think, up till the point it randomly evolves into either ( vaporeon, jolteon, or flareon (or back to eevee after those)). This would be more of a simple mini-boss that serves only as a starter boss for new players. / To defeat it players would simply need to attack it but the lower the health the stronger it would get for example say through pure chance this thing had 1.. 1 health this thing would be able to end the player in a hit or two. 'Portrait Gengar' -Hides in one of four paintings in the room. Attack the correct one to reveal Gengar and leave it vulnerable. If the wrong painting is attacked, Gengar hides in another painting. -Origin: D/P/Pt Old Chateau, in case you don't recall. -At Haunted House. 'Ghost' -Pile of stones piled to look like Marowak. Ghost visible at top. -Immune to attacks until all rocks chipped off from attacks reveal weak spot, the soul. -3 stages. -At Haunted Tower. 'Virus Groudon' -Idea by Porkate -Virus Groudon is connected to cores located around the arena/map/place. It is completely immune to attacks as long as all the cores are active. -Once all the cores are defeated, Virus Groudon is vulnerable for a while, and will stop attacking, moving, etc. -After taking some damage, the cores will activate again. The steps will repeat. 'Negative Hydreigon' -Idea by Lillipupfan -While negative, immune to attacks. -Knock the positive stone to Negative Hydreigon to stun it for a while, making it "positive" as well, leaving it vulnerable to attacks. 'Mecha Blastoise' -Idea by RANDOMPERSONIFORGOTNAMEWOOPS? -When it uses Skull Bash, avoid it so it hits the wall, smashing apart the mech helmet, leaving the head vulnerable to attacks. After a while, it gets back upand the mask will be restored. -At Factory-Beach.